


And Sometimes You Really Won't Mind

by The Lion and The Chihuahua (Riren_Love)



Series: Sometimes Love... [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Group Dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/The%20Lion%20and%20The%20Chihuahua
Summary: It has been a month since Akashi and Furihata began dating, and they have grown more comfortable around each other.Watch them go on dates and wade through some of the things that can come with dating.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Sometimes Love... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	And Sometimes You Really Won't Mind

Akashi turned his attention away from his laptop at the sound of his phone chiming, alerting him to an incoming call. 

He set his tea mug down in favor of grabbing his phone, he gave a glance at the screen from the corner of his eye, seeing that the one calling him is Aomine, he tapped the screen to answer the call and set it to speak before placing the phone back on the desk. 

“Good morning, Aomine,” Akashi greeted, bringing his tea mug up to his lips and taking a slow sip, letting out a contented sigh as the tea worked to sober up his mind and warmed him up as it went down. 

“Good morning, Akashi,” Aomine greeted back. “Sorry for calling so early, but I knew you would be awake already at this time and I didn’t want to risk forgetting by waiting to call to ask you about it later,” He explained. 

“It’s alright, as you said, I’m always awake at this time, so I don’t mind being called,” Akashi reassured. “What did you want to ask me about?” 

“Kise got amusement park and movie tickets from an associate at his modeling job, and he suggested using them for group date in hopes it would give us the opportunity to spend more time together while also allowing our lovers to know us and each other better,” Aomine retold of the discussion he had with his lover the previous day. “I thought it was a good idea and wanted to run it by you before I told the others,” 

“I see…” Akashi hummed thoughtfully. “That does sound lovely, I like it, but I will have to talk about it with Kouki and see how he feels about it before I make any decisions. I’ll get back to you about it then?”

“Sure, I’ll take the time to mention this to the others and see how they feel about it,” Aomine agreed. “Talk to you later then!”

“Yes, I’ll contact you back sometimes this evening,” Akashi responded before he pulled the smartphone away from his ears and set it back down on the desk before he turned his attention back to his laptop.

* * *

Kouki blinked, he had been working on his homework when he suddenly found himself thinking about a certain Akashi Seijuro, only to be woken from his thoughts by the sound of his phone chiming, alerting him to the arrival of a text message.

Kouki got out of his chair and walked towards his bedside table where he had left his phone after he had come back from school and grabbed a hold of it, pressing the home button and entering the passcode when prompted to. He opened the text message app and snorted, ‘Think of the devil and he will arrive.’ He thought as he saw the message he had received was from the certain magenta haired teen who had been occupying his thoughts for the past couple of weeks. He opened the text message and read it’s content.

 **05.10.2020 14:40 Akashi Seijuuro:** "Are you free? Can I call you right now?" The text message said.

Furihata wrote his reply, once done, he made sure there were no misspellings before he pressed send.

 **05.10.2020 14:41 Furihata Kouki:** Yes, I’m free right now.

Furihata waited until ‘seen’ appeared beneath his speech bubble, indicating that Akashi had read his message. 

A moment later his phone began ringing, informing him that he was receiving a call from Akashi. He answered the phone before bringing it to his ear.

"Hello, Akashi." Furihata greeted and waited until Akashi’s smooth voice reached his ears.

"Hello, Kouki," Akashi answered. "I’m calling you to make sure you’re still free for our date today,”

“Yes I’m still free, there has been no change in my schedule,” Kouki informed him. “Nothing has changed on your end, I hope?” He asked nervously.

“No, nothing has, I’m still free,” Akashi assured. 

“Did something happen?” Kouki asked carefully.

“No, I just wanted to confirm that we were still on for today,” Akashi replied softly. “I also wanted to hear your voice,“ He admitted. 

Kouki could feel his heart beginning to speed up at the admission and his cheeks warming. “Alright, see you later then?” Kouki chirped happily.

“Yes, I’ll see you then,” Akashi agreed, his smile easily heard in his voice.

* * *

Akashi knocked at the door leading into the Furihata’s home. He and Kouki had a library date planned for the day, and Akashi wanted to pick Kouki up so that they could go there together.

It didn’t take long before Kouki was opening the door with a bright smile on his lips and greeting him. “Hello, Sei!” Kouki greeted him happily. “You’re early,” 

“Hello, Kouki,” Akashi greeted back. “I wanted to spend more time with you,” He admitted, smiling back.

Kouki blushed at that, his smile growing fonder. “Give me a moment, I’ll put on my shoes and join you in a second,”

“Alright,” Akashi agreed and stepped to the side.

A moment later they were walking down the street and making their way to the library hand in hand.

* * *

They sat in a secluded spot in the library, whispering quietly over a book. Half an hour into their reading session Akashi remembered Aomine’s call and decided to talk to Kouki about it. 

He motioned for Kouki’s attention silently, talking quietly after he made sure he had Kouki’s attention turned to him.

“Aomine called and told me that Kise received movies and amusement park tickets from a Co-worker at his modeling job who didn’t have any use for those tickets." Akashi paused for a moment before continuing. "There were enough tickets for all of us, Kise saw it as a group date opportunity to allow us all to know each other better and asked Aomine to invite us,” He explained. “But since neither of them had your number yet, Aomine asked me to extend the invitation to you,” The moment he was done talking, Akashi could tell right away that something was wrong.

Kouki squirmed in place and his hands fiddled uneasily with the book he held and his teeth bit his lower lip unconsciously, all things that Akashi had noticed Kouki did when he was nervous.

“Kouki…” Akashi started, using his thumb and forefinger to lift Furi’s chin and make the brunet look at him, pulling his lower lip from between his teeth where he had been worrying on the skin as he did so. “If you don’t want to, I can just tell them that,” Akashi promised. “It was just a suggestion and I promise that they will understand,” 

After a moment’s thoughtful silence during which Akashi stayed silent and let Kouki think over whatever it was he was considering, Kouki spoke. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” He admitted, voice soft.

“No?” Akashi asked with a confused tilt of his head, dropping his hand from where it had been resting against Kouki’s face, feeling curiosity form in his mind at the answer he had received, but he waited patiently for Kouki to open up to him with what the problem really is.

“No, I’m just nervous, is all,” Kouki admitted. 

“About?” Akashi asked softly, reaching out and taking Kouki’s hand in his, playing with his fingers distractedly, his now comforting gaze never leaving Kouki’s own. 

“Going out on a group date, hanging out with so many people,” 

Akashi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that. “But we have hung out with all of them at once before?” He asked, confused. “Last month, in fact,” He pointed out. 

“Yes, we have,” Kouki agreed. “But this is different,” He stated nervously. 

When all Akashi did was bite his lips uncertainly and blink at him in confusion, Kouki let out a sigh before he proceeded to elaborate on why this is different and how it feels so. “The previous meetings were just friendly hangouts, so while I was nervous, especially at first, all I had to think about was that I was hanging out with friends for that nervousness to go away,” He explained. “But this time, it’s a date, meaning romance, and it’s not even a double or even a triple, but a quintuple date.” He wheezed the last part. “I’ve never even been on a double date yet, I’m not sure I’m ready for quintuple one…” 

And then the realization that Kouki had never been in a relationship before, the only girl person he’d ever wished to date being that girl who told him he had to be special at something for her to date him and whom for he had joined the basketball team, nor had a large group of friends outside of the Seirin’s basketball team hit Akashi and he felt stupid for not realizing that Kouki who’s known for his nervousness would be nervous with hanging out with so many people, and in a romantic setting, especially since he didn’t know them all that well.

Akashi squeezed Kouki’s hand. “Do you want me to turn them down?” He asked, his tone apologetic. 

“No, no, I want to go,” Kouki replied hastily. “I’m just a little nervous, is all. But I want to go.” 

“Are you sure?” Akashi asked. “I don’t want you to force yourself.”

“I’m sure,” Kouki promised, grasping onto Akashi’s hand in return and caressing his knuckles. “I want to go.”

“Okay,” Akashi smiled. “I’ll tell Aomine about it later.” Akashi raised Kouki’s hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss at the back of it, causing Kouki to adorably turn a few different shades of red and look with a sputter. 


End file.
